


Shall we dance?

by guety



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxiety, Dancing, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 18:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9198086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guety/pseuds/guety
Summary: Yuuri hates parties, but Victor knows how to help.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written at the request of a lovely anon on tumblr! The prompt was: "Please don't make me socialize".  
> This is set around a month and a half/two months after the end of season 1, right before the Four Continents Championships (which are held in february). 
> 
> As usual, many thanks to my best friend semantics who betaed this!!

No matter how many of them he had attended, Yuuri still didn’t feel comfortable at parties. He was fine with small meetings of friends at someone’s house or at a restaurant, but the big, formal celebrations still filled him with apprehension. It was even worse when said parties were in St. Petersburg, where everyone still judged him for daring to train in a Russian rink, for taking too much of Victor Nikiforov’s time. In an ice rink, during a competition, he could find the strength to fight those voices and prove that they were wrong, that he deserved to be where he was; in a party, however, he felt lost and weak. It didn’t help that practice wasn’t going as smooth as he wanted and he felt unprepared for the 4 Continents Championships.

Victor was looking at him with eyes full of concern. “You can stay home if you need to.” He was looking absolutely stunning in his suit, which made Yuuri feel even more inadequate.

Yuuri considered it. He indeed wanted to stay home, but if he did, there would probably be talk on social media wondering why he hadn’t shown up. That would make him feel even worse.

“I’ll go,” he decided, putting on his jacket. “Just please don’t make me socialize too much.”

Victor smiled. “You look really handsome in that suit.” Victor always said that about the suits he had picked himself, which currently applied to every single one that Yuuri owned. “You'll do great, and all our rink-mates will be there, it’ll be fine.” He straightened Yuuri’s necktie and gave him a chaste kiss. "And if you need to leave, we'll leave."

Indeed, at first, it wasn’t that bad. He stayed by Yurio’s side, eating quietly, while Victor made small talk with sponsors and other important people. He managed not to attract much attention to himself but he was getting more and more tired by the minute and just wanted to get out of there. Just as he was wondering if he could discreetly leave early without it being considered rude, someone from some sports magazine – or maybe it was a sportswear company, he didn’t quite catch it – approached him, which made others notice him as well, and then there was no way out. Their questions seemed inoffensive, but he could feel the disapproval under their smiles.

Victor quickly became aware of what was going on and approached them.

“Ladies and gentlemen, I’m sorry, but I love this song and Yuuri promised me we would dance to it.” He took him by the wrist and Yuuri’s initial relief was washed away when he realized Victor was actually serious about the dancing bit.

“Um, Victor, what are you…” Victor put a finger to his lips to shush him and smiled, planting a firm hand on his waist.

“This is a performance,” He slowly started to guide Yuuri’s movements, in tune with the music. “Like pair skating. You can do it, can’t you, Yuuri?” He winked, and Yuuri almost chuckled.

Dancing with Victor was easy, because they had come to understand very well how the other thought, what it was that each of them sought when performing. Victor was a good lead, which allowed Yuuri to lose himself in the rhythm and follow him without thinking, just dance and turn, feeling the complicity. Victor loved this, his expression made it obvious, and it made Yuuri realize he was having fun as well. He took the lead, making Victor spin, and he yielded the control to him easily. That was the way they worked, together, as equals.

When the song ended, he found himself smiling widely, holding Victor close, one of his legs draped around Yuuri’s. He could barely remember why he was so anxious in the first place.

“You’re always at your best when you’re performing,” Victor’s gaze was warm as he brushed the hair from Yuuri’s forehead.

Now, even more people would want to talk to him but he didn’t feel like running away anymore.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos always make me very happy, and I welcome criticism! :D


End file.
